deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Donkey Kong
Description Super Mario vs Donkey Kong!!! Their predecessors have fought, now the more iconic heroes shall fight!!! death battle template made by chompy-king.it is lovedeathbattle's first episode it aired on screwattack's channel on 8/25/15.This is the first episode in lovedeathbattles ultimate smash bros brawl series. Interlude Wiz: Though many people have thought the rivalry was between these two, it was their predecessors, Jumpman and Cranky Kong, who fought. Now, the son of Jumpman and grandson of Cranky Kong will battle to see which family line is truly the strongest. Boomstick: Mario, the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom......And sometimes Sarrasaland. Wiz: And Donkey Kong, Head of kong island. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle..... Mario wiz: mario the son of jumpman the one who famously fought cranky kong atop a construction site. booomstick: how about just sitting down and talking instead of fighting. wiz: mario is an iconic hero in video gaming he's stared in over 200 video games easily. boomstick: well he's sure popular. wiz:he stands at 5 foot 1 inches can jump over 20 feet and has high stamina. wiz: mario is an amazing fighter. boomstick: but that doesn't mention all his power ups. wiz:mario has some amazing power ups including booomstick:Is that all.i've always been more of a donkey kong fan myself. wiz:he's got many more power ups many more. boomstick:is that all of his power ups i'm falling asleep here. wiz:yes it is. boomstick:Hallelujah. wiz:Mario is fast enough to run up pipes and dodge lasers.Mario is also very durable he survives falling at great distances,being crush by thwomps,fought Bowser while being close to the sun with the surface tempeature being the surface tempature is 5,778K and can punch something heading straight for him at will and his speed clocks in at exactly 60 MPH.he survived a supernova explosion and survive being inside a tornado in a desert full of enemies. boomstick he's very durable. wiz:tornadoes have the power to uproot very small trees and knock satellite dishes off of rooves, cause significant structural damage to houses and damages trees badly, Fences and rooves are torn from their anchors and light, small cars are lifted. An F4 causes severe structural damage to anything in its path and levels many houses .he's survived a supernova explosion.A supernova explosion has enough power to they actually tear holes in the fabric of reality, space and time and create black hole singularities.In new super Mario bros 2 he is shown to resist turning into stone. Boomstick:Hes also one powerhouse,he breaks bricks every day,Mario can double jump to heights over 35 feet,he's 5'5" and lifted a castle and kicked it away like it was nothing in super mario world.he can also stun a mega gomba by a simple star spin and did so in galaxy. Wiz:By judging marios size its likely has the volume of 9,424.78 . Boomstick:while mario is powerful he can only use one powerup at a time,relies entirely on his strength and skills to win, not much of a strategist which is why he keeps losing Princess Peach. Wiz:But aside of that ,He is one of the most powerful characters in his universe,when fighting a foe that is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him...aside of speed. Boomstick:And He has a reason for being Italy's greatest Hero and the most famous video game character!anyway are we done with mario yet. wiz:yes we are. Mario:Here we go!! Donkey Kong boomstick:donkey kong the ape who loves bananas is the second combatant and he's the coolest fighter ever. wiz:donkey kong guards the banana hoard of his island and is the leader of the kong clan and kong island. boomstick:this kong has a really bad addiction to bananas. wiz:which is why he responds aggresively when anyone attacks his hoard. Boomstick: he has been shown to OUT RIGHT PUNCH THE MOON OUT OF ORBIT, OFF AN EVIL TIKI'S HEAD AND BACK INTO PLACE and able to throw barrels from a construction site with ease. Wiz: Donkey Kong's physical strength is off the charts, to punch the mario universe's moon (the moon he punched)out of orbit,which was 2775 feet in diameter he'd need 3,346 megatons of force.for someone to do that they'd need the practical equivalent of 3,446,000,000 tons of TNT. Boomstick: Wow.....maybe he could open this darn (grunt) pickle jar. Wiz: Not to mention being able to survive exit of the Earth's atmosphere AND the return trip without a scratch! boomstick:he's sure durable all right. wiz:donkey kong stands at 7 feet 10 inches he is very fast donkey kong can certainly punch fast enough to ignite hydrogen in the air that requires a bare minimum of 1.248301273e+14 electron volts or 0.02 millijoules. boomstick:no matter what the heck those energy measurements mean it sure means he's fast. wiz:and his power up inclu.. boomstick:donkey kong would beat mario even in his normal form. wiz:anyway donkey kong's powerups include the ☀'Baboon Blast', also called the Barrelum Perilous, is a power granted to Donkey Kong after he stands upon a Power Pad bearing the likeness of his face.This particular Power Pad sends Donkey Kong rocketing into the air and into the first of many midair-floating barrels that he must launch himself through with precise timing while risking an oddly non-fatal fall should he miss. You are usually given a Golden Banana once you reach the end of the series of these lighter-than-air barrels. The Gorilla Grab, or Simium Strainus is Donkey Kong's Potion Move granted to him by one of Cranky Kong's specialized potions .This Potion Move allows Donkey Kong to be able to pull levers, with relative strain, yet still succeed every time. Strong Kong,or Strongum Kongus is the power granted to Donkey Kong after he jumps inside of a floating barrel bearing the image of his face.This particular Power Barrel grants Donkey Kong a short-lasting dose of invincibility, similar to the Invincible Star in Super Mario Bros. and the invincible power-up in Sonic the Hedgehog. It is represented by a sparkling aura surrounding the mountain gorilla and indicative music plays for the time being. The Teleporter Pad is very similar to the average Power Pad in almost every way and the fact that it's function is teleportation rather than creative in-game attacks. Giant Punch is Donkey Kong's Neutral Special Move in all four Super Smash Bros. games. By pressing the Special Move Button, Donkey Kong will start winding up his arm. A subsequent press of the special move button then allows Donkey Kong to deliver an incredibly strong blow. When it is fully-charged, steam will begin billowing out of Donkey Kong's head. From Melee onwards, this move puts Donkey Kong into a helpless state if used in mid-air.In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, the move can be customized to the Lightning Punch. This can be charged up and gives electrical damage, but it is not as powerful as Giant Punch.In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, the move can be customized to the'Storm Punch'. The Storm Punch creates a whirlwind in front of Donkey Kong which damages any opponent caught in it. Headbutt is Donkey Kong's Side Special Move in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. As its name suggests, Donkey Kong performs a headbutt.As the name Implies, Stubborn Headbutt makes Donkey Kong impossible to be interrupted while doing the move, this customization is slower than the default Headbutt.Spinning Kong is Donkey Kong's Up Special Move in all four Super Smash Bros. games. Donkey Kong starts spinning like a helicopter, moving horizontally and gaining a little vertical distance Chopper Kong is one of Donkey Kong's Up Special Moves that can be used via customization. Donkey Kong can now spin much higher into the air, but does no damage to opponents. Kong Cyclone is one of Donkey Kong's Up Special Moves that can be used via customization. It will suck in opponents as it spins and launch them with a big punch. Hand Slap is Donkey Kong's Down Special Move. Donkey Kong delivers an earth-shaking blow to the ground, sending nearby enemies skyward. Focused Slap is one of Donkey Kong's Down Special Moves that can be used via customization. The shockwaves cover a smaller area, but anyone caught in it will be stunned and sent flying. Hot Slap is one of Donkey Kong's Down Special Moves that can be used via customization. While the slaps are weak, they can create flame pillars which can hit airborne opponents. Konga Beat is Donkey Kong's Final Smash in''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'', where he gets out his bongos and plays them. This involves him creating shock waves to attack his opponents. The announcer says "Ready? Go!", then the "DK Island Swing" song plays, with DK clapping and playing the drums. If a player doesn't press any buttons, the shock wave created just barely covers DK. However, the player can increase the power and range of the attack by timing their button presses to the beat of themusic. When a player press the attack button to the beat, he claps or strikes the bongos, creating a forceful wave each time. The strong shock wave's diameter is a bit bigger than Final Destination, while the weak shockwaves have a vacuum effect, making it harder for foes to escape the player's stronger, better timed waves. During his Final Smash, DK is invincible. Unfortunately, DK is completely immobile for the duration of the Final Smash. If it is used at the wrong place and the wrong time, the other characters can easily dodge the whole attack just by staying far away. The DK player should make sure that the enemies cannot escape before using this attack. If the opponent isn't in the green range but in the red range, it is still possible to avoid it by using dodge each time the wave comes. wiz:he also has a gun that can shoot coconuts.and is a singer though his singing voice is horrible. boomstick:for an ape he sure has a moveset golly even though he's a total idiot and can be fooled into beleiving he was a crocodile which he was tricked into once. But honestly why does everyone trample over donkey kong when he has so much power. wiz:donkey kong has 2 main weaknesses A.he's a total idiot and B.he loses his power if his hair is cut off. Pre Deathbattle wiz:alright the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all. boomstick:it's time for a death battle. Deathbattle Donkey kong feels lonely so he decides to march into peach's castle and kidnaps her.He takes her to kong island where he ties her up and forces her to eat bananas with him.Princess peach calls for Mario.Toad tells mario "the princess has been kidnapped by a new enemy not Bowser she's held at kong island." Mario says "let's go".Luigi asks to be included mario tells him it was too dangerous and that he'd have to do it.Mario goes through Bowser's island to get to kong island. Bowser lets him go through.Mario arrives at kong island and said todonkey kong "let the princess go" ,donkey kong sang "not a chance".Both get into fighting position. announcer:fight mario uses his fire power and hurls fire over to donkey kong.donkey kong beats it down with his coconut gun.mario gets an idea and decides to use his mix flower to let fireballs gather into one donkey kong uses his konga beat which makes him invulnerable though he's immobile.mario decides to use his ice power and freezes donkey kong then he uses his helicopter msuhroom and tries to dive down towards donkey kong.but donkey kong breaks out of the ice and throws mario down causing mario to lose his power up. Mario then takes out his hammer and says to donkey kong "give up the girl or i'll hammer you into the ground".donkey kong says "never". mario starts running towards donkey kong and swinging his hammer donkey kong walks towards him and takes mario's hammer and hits him in the head with it. mario uses his copy flower and make duplicates of himself and surrounds donkey kong, and they all use the mega mushroom.he tries to step on donkey kong but donkey kong uses his teleport pad and teleports away from all of them and runs to an icy pathway.donkey kong hits the real mario so mario becomes normal mario.Mario then uses his penguin suit to glide on the ice.and freezes donkey kong. donkey kong teleports with the teleport pad out of the ice.Mario glides on the ice.donkey kong then hits penguin mario.donkey kong uses his kong cyclone.Mario says "oh no" and tries to run away.Donkey kong catches mario and sends him flying back to peach's garden. Donkey kong jumps over to peach's garden and says "are you ready to give up yet here's a white flag if you want it". Mario says "never i'll save my girl" and throws and swipes donkey kong's white flag out of his hand. Donkey kong said "oh more fun".mario responds "you think this is fun unhand the princess now."donkey kong says "you'll need to get through me first". mario uses his star power and runs towards doneky kong to punch him,But donkey kong uses his strong kong.mario approaches donkey kong but donkey kong hits him.mario decides to use his cape power to fly to princess peach but donkey kong's gun shoots him down.mario then uses his spring mushroom and jumps on donkey kong and throws him into the sea mario then uses his frog suit and follows donkey kong into the water.Donkey kong uses his teleport pad and teleports out of the sea and goes onto dry land.mario says"he must be dead" and swims upwards.meanwhile donkey kong walks away and says "they call him a hero i'm really disappointed". mario gets to dry land and sees donkey kong walking away.mario then uses his metal cap.donkey kong keeps hitting him in vain so mario keeps on hitting donkey kong.donkey kong uses his hand slap and sends mario flying into a volcano full of bombs.mario is untamed by the explosion and uses his invisibility cap to sneak behind donkey kong.mario then uses his rock mushroom and rolls into donkey kong sending him flying donkey kong decides to use his lightning punch, this shocks mario so he decides to use his tanooki suit and says to donkey kong "let's finish this",donkey kong responds "couldn't agree more". donkey kong uses his konga beat when mario approaches donkey kong, donkey kong sends out his beats which send mario back and causes him to lose his tanooki suit.donkey kong says to mario "are you done yet".Mario now scarred answers "never not until i have my princess unconditionally".donkey kong says "darn i would have traded her for a million bananas but oh well". donkey kong uses his babooon blast and is launched into the air mario uses his fire flower and says "what would happen if i made this ape look ridiculous he might retreat".donkey kong's jumps off the platform to try to deliver the final blow.mario uses his fire flower and burns off donkey kong's hair.then mario runs away.donkey kong lands on the ground and is harmed by the fall into the ground.mario uses his mix flower and sends huge fireballs hurling at donkey kong.donkey kong tries to run away but the huge fireball catches up to him and incinerates him.Mario then uses his propeller mushroom and rescues princess peach and get's the army to raid kong island. announcer K.O who were you rooting for mario or donkey kong? mario donkey kong results boomstick: No wiz:while donkey kong may be faster and stronger then mario.Donkey kong has 2 main exploitable weaknesses # his stupidity # the hair weakness mairo couldn't exploit donkey kong's stupidity in a death battle but he certainly can exploit donkey kong's hair weakness that if DK loses his hair he loses his powers.without his powers DK was no match for mario. wiz:the winner is mario next time on deathbattle you have 2 green wearing heroes green lantern and ? see the next deathbattle to find out who green lantern will be facing. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs __INDEX__ __FORCETOC__ Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Love deathbattle Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"1990s themed" Death Battle